


Мой Робин для Его Бэтмена

by EvaVerso



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dicks fake death, Fighting, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaVerso/pseuds/EvaVerso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В комнате Брюса Дэмиан находит видеоигру, которую Дик оставил на его могиле, и требует у своего отца ответов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой Робин для Его Бэтмена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Robin To His Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023204) by [nightwingingit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit). 



> This is a translation into Russian of such a heartbreaking story "My Robin to His Batman" by nightwingingit  
> Thank you for the permission! 
> 
> Переведено на ЗФБ-2016 для команды Superbats Family.   
> Возможны спойлеры, к выпуску Nightwing #18 в частности.  
> Действие фика происходит в тот момент, когда никто, кроме Брюса, еще не знал, что Дик жив.

Пещера всегда была залита тенями, но сегодня в ней казалось еще темнее, чем обычно. В тот самый момент, когда Брюс зашел в нее, он знал, что что-то было не так. Он почувствовал это своим развитым шестым чувством.

Разумеется, когда он подошел к главному компьютеру, большое кресло перед ним развернулось: в нем сидела маленькая фигура, сулящая ему множество проблем.

В кресле сидел Дэмиан. Он скрестил ноги, выпрямил спину и оперся локтями о подлокотники кресла, сложив кончики пальцев вместе перед собой. Его обычная поза, когда он противостоял кому-то или сообщал нечто важное. В ней он выглядел, словно маленький злодей, правда, никто не говорил ему это в лицо. На Дэмиане был костюм Робина, хотя было еще слишком рано для патруля.

Он сощурился и скривился при виде Брюса. Бэтмен мог сказать, что он ждал его появления и чем-то терзался.

На коленях Дэмиана Брюс заметил коробку с видеоигрой и мысленно выругался. Затем он снова уставился Дэмиану в глаза, взгляд которых никогда не покидал его лица. Его сын прикладывал все усилия, чтобы прочитать малейшую эмоцию, способную промелькнуть на его лице.

Также, как и Брюс наблюдал за Дэмианом, пытаясь понять, как много тот узнал, найдя эту игру.

Молчание затягивалось. Дэмиан ждал, что Брюс заговорит первым.

– Где ты это взял? – наконец спросил Брюс, скорее обыденным тоном, чем обвинительным. Он знал, что Дэмиан вытащил игру из его комнаты, но хотел услышать это от своего сына.

– А ты как думаешь, где? – усмехнулся Дэмиан. – Где ты ее спрятал, конечно же.

– Не смог дождаться момента вручения рождественских подарков? – начал Брюс достаточно серьезно и сердито, давая Дэмиану понять, что у него большие проблемы из-за того, что он рылся в его вещах. Но не в коем случае не оттого, что "он оказался слишком близко к очень секретной информации, которая скрывалась от него".

– Отец, ты держишь меня за дурака? Сейчас лето. Вероятность того, что кто-то из вас покупал кому-нибудь подарки, крайне мала в это время года.

– Дэмиан, – предупреждающе повторил Брюс низким голосом. Он сощурился, словно призывая Дэмиана замолчать.

– Отец, – ответил он таким же серьезным тоном и взглядом. – Не ври мне. Кто купил эту игру?

Теперь Брюс знал, что его сын проверял его. Но он продолжал молчать, пока они оба еще раз пытались прочитать неподвижные лица друг друга. 

Наконец Дэмиан выпалил.

– Почему ты не хочешь произнести его имя? – он сжал кулаки и ударил ими по подлокотникам кресла. 

– О ком ты говоришь? – холодно спросил Брюс, абсолютно точно зная, о ком идет речь, но продолжая разыгрывать незнание. 

Это вывело Дэмиана из себя. Он вскочил со своего места и бросился на Брюса. Бэтмен уклонился, и Дэмиан упал, оказавшись на земле, но не тратя времени, он вытянул ногу и попытался поставить отцу подножку. Брюс отпрыгнул и машинально ударил Дэмиана, заставив его перекатиться, пока он не столкнулся со стеной пещеры.

– Я говорил только ему, – пробормотал Дэмиан, поднимаясь на ноги. Он стер кровь со своего рта. Удар пришелся ему по лицу и рассек губу.

– Я говорил только ему! – закричал он, вздрогнув всем телом. Он еще раз бросился на своего отца, отскочив в прыжке, когда Брюс попытался схватить его, и, ухватившись за его вытянутую руку, стремительно ударил его коленом в лицо. Когда Дэмиан приземлился на ноги, Брюс слегка пошатнулся. Если бы это было во время спарринга, Робин бы ощутил прилив самодовольства, но сейчас незначительная победа совсем не помогала, ведь его гнев неумолимо возрастал.

Дэмиан попытался атаковать еще раз, но в этот раз Брюс зарычал, когда Дэмиан бросился на него. Он схватил мальчишку за ногу и крутанул его, используя инерцию против него самого и ударив его о стену еще раз, но теперь сильнее.

– Не вставай, – яростно предупредил Брюс.

– Отец, – Дэмиан остался лежать на полу. Он ударил кулаком по земле так сильно, что сбил костяшки до крови. – Только... только Грейсон мог знать... я говорил только Грейсону как раз перед тем...

Перед тем, как умер.

Брюс продолжал молчать.

– Этой игре уже больше года, отец. Я не стал покупать эту версию, потому что она уже устарела. Никто бы не подарил мне ее прямо сейчас. Только... 

Только тогда. 

– Я не хотел причинить тебе еще больше боли, отдав ее тебе, – сказал Брюс.

Это было ложью.

Он сохранил ее, потому что знал, от кого она была и кому предназначалась, когда Брюс нашел ее на могиле Дэмиана.

И Робин знал это.

– Ты говоришь, что не хотел, чтобы я думал о нем. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я помнил его, – усмехнулся Дэмиан, поднимаясь на ноги.

– Дэмиан...

– Отец! – выкрикнул Дэмиан. – Где он?!

Это встревожило Брюса, и ему потребовалось все его отточенное самообладание Бэтмена, чтобы сохранить спокойствие. Его сын не мог ничего знать, он просто нашел видеоигру.

– Дэмиан, ты знаешь, что он ум...

– Нет! Где он?! – потребовал Дэмиан, топнув ногой по земле и деформировав ее. – Словно... словно его никогда не было здесь! Где его мотоцикл?! Где его эскримы?!

– Ты знаешь, что они не нужны нам, когда он ушел...

– Где его костюм?! – Дэмиан ткнул в сторону костюма Джейсона. – Ты все еще хранишь здесь форму Тодда, хотя он жив! А что насчет Грейсона?! Отец, что насчет Грейсона?!

– Дэмиан, – Брюс мужественно подошел к своему сыну, вытянув руки ладонями вперед. – Ты скорбишь по нему.

Дэмиан оттолкнул его.

– Нет, отец, – он отошел от Брюса и повернулся к нему спиной. – Грейсон был...

Важным.

Просто очень важным.

Как он может выразить это так, чтобы Брюс понял? Дэмиан стиснул кулаки, потому что порой казалось, что только Грейсон понимал, о чем именно он говорил, а сейчас его больше не было рядом. Человек, который первый помог ему ощутить себя в бэт-пещере, словно дома, первый человек, который правда помог ему почувствовать, что он был нужен здесь. И больше его не было рядом.

Эта мысль причиняла Дэмиану еще больше боли в тот момент, когда он пытался продолжать разговор со своим отцом. Пытался каким-то образом объяснить ему все.

– Я твой кровный сын... – выдавил он, остановившись и скрестив руки. – Но Грейсон был... первым Робином для твоего Бэтмена... – Дэмиан обернулся и сощурился, уставившись на неподвижную фигуру Бэтмена, умоляя его понять. – А я был первым Робином для его Бэтмена.

Брюс видел, что броня ярости Дэмиана распадалась.

Дэмиан шмыгнул носом, сдерживая слезы, сдерживая дрожь, которая угрожала разрушить его образ несоответствующей ему грустью, что проникла бы в его голос, если бы он ей поддался.

Но Брюс также видел в его глазах блеск, который был не просто страданием и гневом, но умом и проницательностью.

– Грейсон жив, не так ли, отец? – спросил Дэмиан так, словно задавал риторический вопрос.

Брюс видел во взгляде своего сына надежду, но смешанную с колебаниями и сомнениями, потому что, может быть, он пришел к этому заключению только потому, что так сильно желал, чтобы Грейсон был жив.

– Мы похоронили его, – ответил Брюс с ничего не выражающим лицом.

Дэмиан снова отвернулся от него и пошел прочь.

Прежде чем оставить Брюса одного в пещере, он подал голос еще раз, не остановившись и не обернувшись.

– Да, отец, также, как мы похоронили тебя.


End file.
